Understanding Time
by ikasm
Summary: Remus Lupin bahkan sudah sayang Tonks sejak sebelum mereka sempat kenal. *Fic galau-ing, jadi maap kalo jelek yeah*


**UNDERSTANDING TIME**

_By the way, judulnya jelek amat. All character's are Tante JK Rowling's._

~~oOOo~~

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya! Nanti saja ceritanya," James berbalik, meninggalkan Remus sendirian. "'Nanti saja ceritanya'? Apa-apaan ini? Jadi aku ke Hogsmeade sendirian?" gerutu Remus, lebih pada diri sendiri.

Ini tidak biasanya terjadi. Yang biasa anak-anak Hogwarts lihat adalah, anak ini selalu ada di antara tiga anak lainnya. James Potter, Sirius Black dan Peter Pettrigew. Namun, sekarang, anak ini sendiri. Tanpa teman.

Remus Lupin—begitu nama anak ini—bingung, masuk Hogsmeade tanpa tujuan. Tapi karena angin terus menderu, ia memutuskan mencari kehangatan saja. Ada beberapa lukanya yang masih rentan terhadap angin kencang.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, di wajahnya ada beberapa goresan yang tampaknya belum benar-benar kering. Ditujunya Three Broomsticks. Ia tahu tubuhnya butuh Butterbeer.

Andai saja ada ketiga sahabatnya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini mereka semua sibuk. Hanya dirinya yang tidak sibuk. Tadinya dengan James, tapi karena James tiba-tiba kembali ke Hogwarts setelah di sapa oleh Lily Evans, ia terpaksa ke Hogsmeade sendiri.

Kemudian ia masuk seperti biasa, dan menghampiri Madam Rosmerta, untuk memesan tentu saja. Remus baru setengah perjalanan menuju Madam Rosmerta, tapi langkahnya tersendat. Terhenti begitu saja.

Remus merasa, tangan halus mencengkeram bahu kirinya dengan kuat. Amat kuat. Remus menoleh pelan-pelan. Ia hampir terlonjak. Wanita hamil. Hamil tua. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Sedang apa wanita hamil di Three Broomsticks?

Tapi lamunan Remus tentang semua itu dipecahkan oleh rintihan wanita berjubah ini. Rintihan-rintihan seperti 'aduh', 'auh', 'argh' sambil memegang perutnya yang—seperti layaknya wanita hamil tua—sangat besar.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang di alami wanita ini. Dia bukan wanita, dan dia juga tentu tidak pernah hamil. Ah, coba saja Sirius atau James yang tahu segalanya tidak membiarkanku ke sini seorang diri, batin Remus, menggerutu lagi kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tunggu, tahu segalanya—

"Apakah Ma'am masih kuat berjalan? Tidak jauh hanya—," Remus menatap mata wanita itu, yang lelah, namun masih bisa berjuang. Setidaknya, untuk nyawa anaknya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Antar aku, Nak,"

Di bantu Remus, wanita itu berdiri. Kemudian dipapahnya. Angin dingin menyeruak masuk ke lukanya, yang belum cukup kering. Remus mengaduh. Tapi ia sedang membawa dua nyawa di sebelah kanannya.

Bila ia lalai, dua nyawa ini akan melayang secara cuma-cuma. Remus menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia berharap bertemu entah-siapa di tengah perjalanan. Namun ternyata sebagian besar murid berada di Hogsmeade, atau paling tidak di dalam kastil.

Tidak ada yang berkeliaran di cuaca seburuk ini. "Sedikit lagi, Ma'am, bertahanlah," ujarnya lirih. Remus ingin mengetahui siapa wanita ini. Dan mengapa ia sampai berada di Hogsmeade dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi Remus menerka, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkenalan.

Semakin lama, kastil semakin jelas terlihat. Tanda mereka sudah cukup cauh berjalan. Remus membimbing wanita tadi masuk, menuju Hospital Wing. "Hogwarts?" wanita itu bersuara. Meski lirih, Remus bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Remus mengangguk. Tidak sanggup bersuara. Karena lelah, dan karena tidak cukup tega melihat sorot lelah dan wajah keibuan itu semakin lama semakin pucat. Mereka sampai. Remus mendudukkan wanita itu dengan amat hati-hati

Dicarinya Madam Pomfrey. Matron Hogwarts itu selalu tahu segalanya. Setiap ia bertransformasi pun, Madam Pomfrey-lah yang selalu mengantarnya. Dengan tulus.

"Madam! Tolong, sesorang— Aku menemukannya— Lalu—," Remus tergagap. Segera ditariknya Madam Pomfrey yang kebingungan dan berkali-kali mengeluhkan kata-kata 'kau kenapa, nak,'

Namun setelah Madam Pomfrey melihat siluet seseorang berperut besar—pastilah hamil, pikirnya—ia segera bergerak cepat. Amat cepat.

"Remus, aku tak mau kau menyaksikan ini. Pergilah. Tunggu di luar," katanya, dalam begitu cepat gerakannya.

Remus menurut. Dan keluar dari situ. Lorong-lorong sepi. Semua sudah tersihir oleh Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade—Remus baru ingat. Ketika dirinya tengah sibuk membantu wanita ini, tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membantunya.

Gerakannya hanya di pantau oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang tetap diam mematung. Tidak berniat dan berminat menggerakkan kakinya. Hanya melihat Remus bersusah-susah, lalu bergosip dengan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya.

Terdengar wanita menjerit dari dalam. Bukan, bukan jeritan putus asa. Jeritannya sungguh abstrak. Semacam rasa syukur dan semangat? Entahlah.

Yang jelas Remus khawatir dengan berlalunya jeritan itu. Gema-nya masih memantul sedikit-sedikit. Membuat Remus takut.

Tunggu, kenapa dia harus takut dan khawatir dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya?

Remus, walau masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, tetap memikirkan bagaimana ibu tadi. Sorot matanya. Dan mukanya yang begitu keibuan. Penuh kasih sayang. Mengingatkannya pada Mum.

Bagaimana khawatirnya seorang ibu tentang jiwa, raga, atau nyawa. Bahkan ibu akan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Demi anaknya. Semata. Seperti wanita tadi. Ia bisa saja ambruk dengan mudah di jalan, namun Remus melihat semangat yang berkoar dari matanya. Semangat untuk anaknya.

Siapa pun anaknya nanti, ia harus bangga dengan ibunya, pikir Remus. Seperti dirinya selalu bangga dengan Mum.

Mum—dan juga Dad—selalu, tanpa henti, mencarikan penangkal gigitan Greyback pada Remus. Setiap kali Remus kecil bertanya, ada apa dengan dirinya setiap bulan purnama, Mum selalu berlinangan air mata dan memeluk Remus kuat-kuat.

Seakan keadaan itu akan lebih buruk jika ia kehilangan Remus.

Remus menghela nafas panjang. Belum ada tanda-tanda Madam Pomfrey akan keluar. Yang didengarnya hanyalah erangan-erangan menyakitkan dan semacamnya. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kebahagiaan di dalam sana.

Ia berdoa untuk kebaikan wanita itu, dan bayinya. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah sekalipun saling mengenal.

Hening saat. Nafas Remus tercekat.

Tangisan bayi memecah keheningan. Remus menghela nafas. Tangisannya ringan. Dan bahagia. Remus ingin segera masuk dan melihat pemilik suaranya.

Pintu terbuka. Madam Pomfrey mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk. Tapi seperti Madam Pomfrey yang biasanya, jangan lama-lama. Dengan muka berseri, Remus masuk.

Dilihatnya wanita tadi, dengan perut mengempis, membelai bayi—entah laki-laki entah perempuan—nya dengan amat sayang. Sesekali dia mengecup kening bayinya. Remus yakin tadi melihat rambut bayi wanita itu hitam, sekarang ia melihatnya berwarna merah muda terang. Ini berarti—

"Ma'am, apa dia—," Remus mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk udara yang kosong. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Metamorphagus, yeah. Hebat sekali. Dia akan menjadi anak hebat yang penuh kasih sayang," papar wanita tadi, masih dengan tersenyum.

Remus tersenyum. Wanita itu benar. Tiba-tiba mimik muka wanita tadi berubah. "Aku belum berterima kasih padamu, Nak! Terima kasih. Kau membawaku ke tempat dan orang yang begitu tepat," katanya, tulus.

"_My Little_ Tonks, akan selalu ingat bahwa ia dan ibunya di tolong seseorang dengan hati bak malaikat. Tunggu, kau bukan malaikat, kan?" wanita tadi mengerling. Remus tergelak. Tadi, dia menyebut bayinya apa?

Remus tidak yakin akan menanyakan itu atau tidak. Namun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda. "Ma'am, bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

Mungkin—Tonks?

Wanita tadi mengangguk. "Perempuan, Nak," wanita tadi terus tersenyum. Remus mendekat. Wajah bayi itu, begitu tersirat kebahagiaan. Dan cinta.

Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Little Tonks, batin Remus.

Apa? Apa tadi ia berharap bertemu lagi dengan bayi ini? Apa tandanya? Tapi Remus tidak peduli. Rasa sayangnya begitu besar pada Little Tonks.

Ia menjauh. "Terima kasih, Ma'am," katanya sopan. Madam Pomfrey masuk. "Sudah, sudah, biarkan Andromeda istirahat, Nak. Dromeda, aku sudah menghubungi Ted Tonks. Kau tinggal menunggunya saja," kata Madam Pomfrey.

Remus berjalan keluar. Little Tonks. Kapan ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?

Mungkin untuk menjawab itu, ia perlu mengerti waktu. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanya itu.

**FIN**


End file.
